<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Spotter by Trelhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618657">Soul Spotter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu'>Trelhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Divination, F/M, Spirits, different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I see ghosts. </p>
<p>No, not ghosts. Souls. Lost souls, the ones just trying to find their way to the next world. I try to help them, where I can. Connecting to their family members, passing on final messages anonymously. </p>
<p>My name is Lydia Smart. I'm a soul spotter. For the past four years I've attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've mostly been alone, no friends except for the spirits I meet. Now it's my sixth year and I'm going to actually try and make some living friends. </p>
<p>A/N I don't actually own the idea of a spirit seeing Hogwarts student. That comes from a Wattpad story called "Clairvoyant" read it. It's great. I also don't own Harry Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soul Spotter- Years One through Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557266">Clairvoyant</a> by nihilism.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Harry Potter!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Harry Potter!!! I only own Lydia Smart and her storyline!!!</p>
<p>"Smart, Lydia." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the great hall.</p>
<p>A small, pale, blonde haired eleven year old girl hurried up the steps to the stool to be sorted. She sat on the stool and McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat onto her head.</p>
<p>"Ah! A Smart!" The Hat spoke in her ear "I've been waiting for you. A spirit spotter. A soul saver. Where to put you? A bright mind, but not a Ravenclaw. Kind and helpful but Hufflepuff's not for you either. You have ambition but not enough to be a Slytherin. Better be..."</p>
<p>"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out loud. The scarlet and gold table exploded in cheers.</p>
<p>Lydia stood up and skipped down to the table. She sat next to a girl with frizzy brown hair.</p>
<p>"Hi!" The girl said "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"</p>
<p>"I'm Lydia Smart." The two shook hands.</p>
<p>Lydia's eyes drifted to the space behind Hermione. In the line of first years, there were two adults. A man with dark hair and glasses and a woman with vibrant red hair. They stood behind a boy who looked like a miniature of the man.</p>
<p>"Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall called and the boy stepped out and sat on the stool.</p>
<p>The two adults moved to stand behind him and waited. The hall was silent.</p>
<p>"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.</p>
<p>The table burst into roaring applause and two redheaded boys screamed "We got Potter! We got Potter!"</p>
<p>Harry Potter made his way to the table, the woman crying and being hugged by the man as they drifted by, following him. He sat down near Lydia and Hermione and the sorting continued.</p>
<p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p>
<p>During the feast, Harry noticed a blonde girl who kept glancing in his direction. He should get used to it. Apparently he was famous, he'd be getting stares the rest of his life, he figured. But something was odd about this girl, she wasn't looking at him. More like, behind him.</p>
<p>He turned around and saw only the backs of the students at the table behind him. He looked back at the girl, who was staring around the great hall, and tried to catch her eye. Percy Weasley noticed.</p>
<p>"Harry, who are you looking at?" He asked curiously.</p>
<p>"That girl, who is she? Why does she keep looking at me?"</p>
<p>"I think her name's Lydia something-or-other. Does it bother you that she's staring?" Percy made to get up and go talk to Lydia.</p>
<p>"No, no. I just...Well I feel like she's not actually looking at me." Harry tried to explain.</p>
<p>"Her?" Ron, mouth full of food, asked pointing.</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"She's Lydia Smart. She was called not long before you. I've heard stories about the Smart family." Ron lowered his voice "They're weird."</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'weird?'" Harry asked, confused.</p>
<p>"The Smart family founded a division of the Department of Mysteries about spirits and communicating with them." Ron explained.</p>
<p>"That's right!" Percy nodded "The Smarts' got in big trouble with the Ministry for experimenting on witches who they believed had the power to communicate with the dead."</p>
<p>"But can't anyone talk to the ghosts?" Harry asked "Hogwarts is full of them." He gestured to The Fat Friar who sat behind them.</p>
<p>"No, Harry, you misunderstand. They wanted to talk to people who hadn't passed on to the next world but didn't come back as ghosts. The ones in a kind of limbo." Percy explained.</p>
<p>"Look, stay away from Lydia Smart." Ron said "Her family's bad news."</p>
<p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p>
<p>Year Two</p>
<p>Lydia had made no friends her first year at Hogwarts. People thought she was weird for always staring at empty spaces and muttering to herself. Or they thought to herself. Her only friends were the spirits at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>She particularly liked James and Lily Potter, who had noticed her looking at them during her first welcoming feast. But there were others. A young girl named Ariana who refused to tell her what her last name was, for example.</p>
<p>She walked down the long hallway when suddenly a jinx hit her square in the back. She fell over, dropping her books everywhere. As she rolled over she saw Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, standing over her.</p>
<p>"Well look at the little blood traitor." He sneered "Going to cry to your friends? Oh wait, you don't have any!" He laughed.</p>
<p>"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry Potter's voice shouted out.</p>
<p>"And why should I do that, Potter?" Malfoy turned to face Harry, forgetting all about Lydia.</p>
<p>"Potter! Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall rushed up, almost stepping on Lydia "Oh miss Smart! I'm sorry." She returned to shouting at the arguing boys.</p>
<p>Lydia snuck away and into her next class.</p>
<p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p>
<p>Year Three</p>
<p>Lydia still had no friends and the bullying was getting worse. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike hated her. Her dorm mates, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, were cruel and stole her things. Hermione Granger, Her other dorm mate, wasn't as bad, but she never stood up for her and basically ignored her. She had thought Hermione might be a friend, but in first year she had started to hang around Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.</p>
<p>Ron Weasley was one of her most disliked bullies. He would trip her, call her names, and spread rumors. Harry Potter did nothing to stop it, but he didn't do anything himself.</p>
<p>Sirius Black had escaped over the summer. Everyone was terrified. Dementors had been stationed around Hogwarts and Lydia hated it. She could see the spirits and the souls the dementors had taken. It physically hurt her to be around them but she had no choice, the halls were filled with them.</p>
<p>The souls had been sucked from their bodies and they lived in eternal pain. Screaming and wailing. Still, Lydia would speak with them, try to calm and help them. She searched for family members at Hogwarts and would gift them the information about their relatives secretly.</p>
<p>Walking through the halls this year was a trial alone. It took everything in her not to cry for the lost souls and the pain their screams caused in her heart.</p>
<p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p>
<p>Year Four</p>
<p>The Triwizard Tournament was happening this year. Lydia could sense that something bad was going to happen. Something very bad. The spirits were whispering and wouldn't tell her what about.</p>
<p>She spent the whole year in fear. The new professor, Mad-Eye Moody, seemed to sense her discomfort and took full advantage of it by humiliating her every chance he got. Snape was no better but she was used to his form of torture.</p>
<p>By the end of the year Voldemort had returned. That was what the souls had been whispering about all year. Lydia could already sense the newly murdered souls streaming around Britain.</p>
<p>Word count: 1137 words<br/>
I know, I know. I'm starting to many new books. But I had to get the ideas out. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!<br/>
Love,<br/>
The Author</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Order of the Pheonix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia spent the summer in terror. Voldemort was back and killing again, quietly this time. Still, Lydia could sense the souls. But everything changed when Dumbledore came to visit.</p>
<p>It was late at night when there was a knock on the door of the Smart residence. Amelia Smart padded down the stairs, wand out, and peeked through the curtains. Outside stood a robed man with a long white beard. Professor Dumbledore.</p>
<p>With a sigh of relief, Mrs. Smart opened the door and let in the headmaster "Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise. How can we help you?"</p>
<p>"Amelia, it is a pleasure as always. But I'm afraid this has to do with your daughter, Lydia." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling "I understand she has inherited the family gift?"</p>
<p>"Um...yes she has. What does this have to do with anything, Professor?" Amelia worried.</p>
<p>"I believe that she may be able to help us with our fight against Lord Voldemort."</p>
<p>"Us? Who is us?" Amelia asked.</p>
<p>"The Order of the Phoenix."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. My daughter is far to young to be fighting in your war, Dumbledore. You won't drag her to her death."</p>
<p>"Mum!" Lydia stood at the bottom of the stairs "I want to help. I'll do what you need Professor."</p>
<p>"No you won't." Amelia shouted "Don't you remember what the death eaters did to your father? He died protecting you and your secret."</p>
<p>"Then shouldn't I be able to fight in his honor?" Lydia shouted back "I know the spotter gene passed you over but I can help! I have the ability to do something. To maybe change the course of the war!"</p>
<p>"I can't lose you!"</p>
<p>"Mum! Please, you won't lose me. But can't we at least hear Professor Dumbledore's plan?" Lydia calmed herself.</p>
<p>"I think that's a wonderful idea." Professor Dumbledore's voice sent a calming wave over the room "Please sit and I'll explain everything."</p>
<p>Amelia reluctantly sat and allowed him to speak.</p>
<p>"Thank you. Now, we, the Order, would like Lydia's assistance in a few areas of our fight. She would be in no danger, not fighting or anything of the sort." Dumbledore told them "We believe she can help us identify where Voldemort has been based on who he has killed and where."</p>
<p>"I'll do it." Lydia spoke up "I'll help."</p>
<p>"Wonderful, would you pack your things?"</p>
<p>"Why? Where am I going?" Lydia asked.</p>
<p>"The headquarters."</p>
<p>Lydia stood and hurried upstairs to pack her trunk. Her mother stopped Dumbledore before he could stand.</p>
<p>"Listen here, Dumbledore." She whispered "If my daughter gets hurt in any way, I will personally make your life a living hell."</p>
<p>"Understood, Mrs. Smart."</p>
<p>"Ready." Lydia came back downstairs dragging her trunk "Bye Mum." She kissed her mother's cheek and she and the Professor left.</p>
<p>Outside Lydia side-along apparated with her headmaster. They reached a block of large apartments and Dumbledore whispered to her the location on the headquarters. Immediately another building appeared and Dumbledore led her inside.</p>
<p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p>
<p>"What is she doing here?" Ronald Weasley asked in disgust.</p>
<p>"Ron!" His mother smacked him on the back of the head "Hello dear. I'm Molly Weasley. Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. I'm Lydia Smart."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley shook her hand and smiled "Smart? Where have I heard that name before?"</p>
<p>"My great-great-great grandfather worked at the Ministry. In the Department Of Mysteries." Lydia winced.</p>
<p>"Oh," Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened "That Smart family. I thought...maybe...oh never mind. You're welcome here, of course."</p>
<p>"You'll be sleeping with Hermione. I believe you know her." A rough man's voice spoke. He was tall with long dark hair and a handsome face that had been splattered in wanted posters for almost two years. Sirius Black.</p>
<p>"Thank you Mr. Black." Lydia shook his hand, surprising him.</p>
<p>"You're not afraid of me?"</p>
<p>"Why should I be? I know the truth. You had nothing to do with the deaths of Lily and James Potter or those muggles."</p>
<p>"How would you know that?" Sirius asked.</p>
<p>Lydia glanced at Dumbledore then at Ron.</p>
<p>"Perhaps that would be better discussed at the meeting tonight." Dumbledore got her hint.</p>
<p>"What?!" Ron shouted "Do you mean she gets to be in the meetings?"</p>
<p>"Yes Mr. Weasley. Miss Smart has abilities we need, she will be joining the Order." Dumbledore explained calmly.</p>
<p>"But-but she's not of age! Why is she allowed in and not us?" Ron raged.</p>
<p>"Because, Ron," Mrs. Weasley scolded "Dumbledore said. Although I personally disagree with bringing her in." She emphasized her last point, glaring at Dumbledore "She's far too young."</p>
<p>Ron hurumphed and shouted "But she still gets to be in the meetings!" He stomped out.</p>
<p>Lydia hung her head sadly. What had she ever done to Ron?</p>
<p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p>
<p>That night at the meeting Lydia sat next to Sirius and her old teacher, Professor Lupin. She nervously fiddled with her ring. It had been a gift from her mother and helped calm her when she was anxious.</p>
<p>"And now," Dumbledore said "Please welcome our newest member, Miss Lydia Smart."</p>
<p>Lydia stood up and waved shyly "Hi, so I know I'm really young, but I can help and I hope that by helping we can stop You-Know-Who." She sat back down.</p>
<p>"Miss Smart?" Mr. Weasley asked "What is it that you can do, exactly?"</p>
<p>Lydia glanced at Dumbledore and he nodded encouragingly.</p>
<p>"I...um...I can see souls." She tried to explain "My great-great-great grandfather worked at the Department of Mysteries and he discovered that his wife and daughter could see and speak to spirits. The ones who haven't passed on yet. He went a little crazy trying to figure out how they did it, what made them different. In his experiments he altered our vision. Now we can not only see souls, but also the future."</p>
<p>Stunned silence filled the room. Finally Mad-Eye Moody stood up.</p>
<p>"So," he said "What do you see?"</p>
<p>Lydia blushed "Um...well...you see...I haven't exactly had any clear visions since Voldemort came back. Everything's been fuzzy."</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'fuzzy'?" Kingsley Shaklebolt asked.</p>
<p>"I mean the future is in flux. Everything is dependent on one thing."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"That's just it. I don't know."</p>
<p>Word count: 1053 words<br/>Yay! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!<br/>Love,<br/>The Author</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harry Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Order welcomed Lydia into their numbers and filled her in on everything. Every night Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley would pester her for information. Ginny wasn't a bad person, nor a bully like her brother Ron, she was actually quite nice. But soon something happened to distract everyone in the house from Lydia, she would happily admit that she hated the attention she got.</p><p>Harry Potter had cast a patronus charm in front of his muggle cousin and had to attend a court hearing at the Ministry of Magic. The Order had to quickly plan to get Harry away from his Aunt and Uncle's. They sent a team in to, to quote Moody, "Extract the boy."</p><p>Harry arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place a few nights before his hearing. When he arrived the Order was in a meeting.</p><p>"Oh, Harry dear, it's good to see you." Mrs. Weasley whispered as she ushered him up the stairs "Now Ron's room in the first door on the left. And would you be so kind as to send down Lydia. I think she's up there."</p><p>Harry entered the room to see Ron glaring venomously at a girl sitting in the window seat reading a book. She was blonde and petite with enormous blue eyes that seemed to hold the ocean, sky, and stars.</p><p>"Harry, mate!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up.</p><p>"Are you Lydia?" Harry asked the girl, who had put her bookmark in and was now standing.</p><p>"Yeah that's Lydia Smart." Ron sneered "She's a freak." He whispered, loud enough for Lydia to hear.</p><p>Lydia simply sighed and looked pointedly at Harry.</p><p>"Um, they want you downstairs." Harry stuttered.</p><p>"Oh, is it time for the meeting already?" Ron grumbled "Time for Miss Special to go."</p><p>As Lydia was walking out, Ron stuck out his foot and tried to trip her. But Lydia casually moved over and Ron growled at her.</p><p>"Get out!" He snarled.</p><p>"Ron!" Harry was surprised, he'd never seen this side of his best mate before "What was that about?"</p><p>"She's Lydia Smart. The weird girl of Hogwarts. She only comes second to Loony Lovegood." Ron defended "Her family's got a long history with experimenting on their daughters and wives. No one really knows why but there's a story about her great-great-great-grandfather who thought he could make people see spirits."</p><p>"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione came through the door "There's no such thing as- Harry!" She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you anything in our letters!"</p><p>"Yeah?" Harry was suddenly angry. They hadn't written a helpful word all summer. "So, what's been going on?"</p><p>"Well," Ron and Hermione exchanged glances "We're trying to clean this place up, and-"</p><p>"Not here! Out there! What's Voldemort up to?" Harry shouted.</p><p>"We don't know, Harry! We haven't been in the meetings!" Hermione exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, that's not exactly true. Smart's been in the meetings." Ron grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah? And who is she exactly?" Harry asked.</p><p>"She's in our year at Hogwarts. She rooms with Hermione. And Dumbledore brought her in himself saying that she has abilities the Order needs." Ron scowled "That's all we know about her."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah." Hermione nodded "She's actually quite nice. The twins really seem to get along with her. Even though she won't say a word about the meetings."</p><p>"She barely says a word, period." Ron grumbled.</p><p>"So, what? Is she a mute?" Harry asked, confused.</p><p>"She's a selective mute. She only talks to certain people." Hermione explained "Like Dumbledore or Sirius."</p><p>"She talks to Sirius?" Harry was suddenly slightly jealous.</p><p>"He seems to like her and she's comfortable around him." Hermione continued "She somehow knew, before anyone could tell her, that he was innocent."</p><p>"How?" Harry was honestly curious.</p><p>"I bet Dumbledore told her." Ron pointed out.</p><p>"No, he can't have. Remember? We heard him tell your mum that he hadn't even mentioned Sirius to her." Hermione argued.</p><p>"Well, how else could she have known?"</p><p>"I don't know Ronald! Why don't you go and ask her?" Hermione and Ron started bickering.</p><p>"Guys? Guys? Guys!" Harry shouted "Would you please shut up!"</p><p>They stopped shouting at each other as soon as the door opened.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley stood in the frame and sighed "You can come down now. Dinner will be ready soon and the meeting's over." She stepped out and, without a glance over his shoulder, Harry followed her.</p><p>They hurried down the stairs only to hear a loud crash and an unearthly wailing.</p><p>"Oh no!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and rushed down the rest of the stairs to be landing.</p><p>In the small hallway lay Tonks underneath a massive trolls leg umbrella stand.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" She shouted.</p><p>But the wailing wasn't coming from Tonks, it was coming from a large portrait of a wild, black haired woman.</p><p>"Mudbloods! Filth! Shame upon my household!" She screamed.</p><p>Lydia Smart ran in and walked calmly up to the picture and it quieted. She whispered something so quietly that no one else could hear it. The portrait grumbled but allowed Lydia to close the curtains covering it. She turned around and saw everyone staring at her. Lydia blushed, shrugged, and went back downstairs.</p><p>"How does she do it?" Mused a voice from behind Harry.</p><p>It was his Godfather, Sirius.</p><p>Harry turned around and hugged the man tightly "Sirius." He whispered.</p><p>"Good to see you, Harry." Sirius squeezed him back.</p><p>"She's got a real talent that one." Said Mad-Eye Moody who had been watching Lydia. "That old bat screams like the devil whenever anyone else gets close to her. But Arthur says to come down now. Dinner's ready."</p><p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p><p>That night, Harry watched Lydia as she ate and smiled at Tonks turning her nose into a pig snout. She seemed like a normal person. But, every now and then, her eyes would flicker to a corner of the room and she'd smile sadly. Every time Harry looked at the corner though, it was empty.</p><p>He saw Sirius talking to her and felt another pang of jealousy.</p><p>He walked over to where they were sitting in time to hear Sirius say "They're here, aren't they? Watching over him?"</p><p>"Who's here?" Harry asked loudly, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>"Well, would you look at the time?" Mrs. Weasley tried to divert Harry's attention away from Lydia and Sirius "It's getting late. Time for bed!"</p><p>"Who's here? And I'm not going to bed until someone tells me what's been going on!" Harry shouted.</p><p>Sirius looked at Lydia who shook her head 'no' and nodded silently before saying "Now Molly, Harry has a right to know the facts. He wants to know what's been going on. That's alright, isn't it?"</p><p>"Oh...fine but the rest of you: get out." Molly muttered.</p><p>"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say!" Ron complained "Won't you?"</p><p>"Of course." Harry thought about saying that he wouldn't tell them a thing. But decided against it.</p><p>"We're of age!" The twins yelled in unison.</p><p>"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley roared "Ron, Fred, George. You can stay. Ginny, go to bed. Now!"</p><p>"But Mum!" Ginny complained as she was ushered out.</p><p>"Now, where to start?" Sirius mused, tilting back in his chair.</p><p>Word count: 1212 words<br/>Enjoy! And please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!<br/>Love,<br/>The Author</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After the Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stomped up the stairs. All he had learned was that Voldemort was looking for a weapon. Then Mrs. Weasley burst in and stopped Sirius from saying any more. Harry reached his and Ron's room and slammed the door behind his friend.</p><p>"Blimey, Harry! What kind of weapon do you think You-Know-Who's looking for?" Ron whispered.</p><p>"I don't know." Harry mumbled "But I bet we can get Sirius to tell us if we ask at the right time."</p><p>"Or we could scare it out of Smart!" Ron suggested "I'll bet anything she knows!"</p><p>"Ron, what's your problem with her? I mean, what's she ever done to you?"</p><p>"She's weird, mate. She talks to herself, stares into space, and, I've heard, that her granddad was a follower of You-Know-Who!" Ron whispered excitedly.</p><p>"Then why did Dumbledore bring her into the Order?" Harry countered "She can't be a Death Eater. Dumbledore trusts her."</p><p>"Dumbledore also trusts Snape."</p><p>"Snape's in the Order?" Harry was astonished.</p><p>"Yeah, he comes round every once in a while."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because Dumbledore trusts him!" Ron exclaimed loudly.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley's footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and the two quickly shut their mouths. The footfalls paused outside their door then continued up the steps.</p><p>"Look, we'll talk more in the morning." Harry sighed "For now, just try to get some sleep."</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p><p>Soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Harry's trial has come and ended with the boy getting off scot-free. Lydia was happy for him but hadn't really been worried, she'd sensed that he would be lucky as always.</p><p>They arrived at the train station just in time. Sirius has come along in his animargus form. Lydia bent down to pet him and scratch his ears.</p><p>"They say they'll come and visit you when he doesn't need them." She whispered to the dog "They also say they love and miss you."</p><p>Sirius whimpered and licked her cheek comfortingly. He knew she was talking about Lily and James.</p><p>Lydia scratched his ears once more before standing up and climbing onto the scarlet engine. She hurried down the train, avoiding eye contact and searching for a compartment. Eventually she found one at the back of the car and pulled a book from her heavy trunk.</p><p>Her peaceful reading was soon interrupted by the Weasley twins, who seeing her alone, invited themselves into her compartment and her to a game of exploding snap.</p><p>She won.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>Then they changed to wizards chess. She won again.</p><p>"Blimey!" Fred exclaimed "I'd like to see you and Ron have a match!"</p><p>"A Knut on Lydia!" George bargained.</p><p>"I'm not taking that bet."</p><p>"Good choice." Lydia giggled quietly.</p><p>"Ha! You owe me two sickles! She laughed!" George shouted.</p><p>"No, she giggled there's a difference." Fred argued.</p><p>"We're you betting on who could make me laugh?" Lydia asked.</p><p>The two looked at her then at each other before shrugging and saying "Yes." In unison.</p><p>Lydia stared at them for a long moment, making the twins nervous that she was upset. Then she laughed loudly. Fred and George shared another glance before joining her.</p><p>"What's going on?" Ron asked as he came into the compartment. Harry and Hermione followed him in.</p><p>George was wiping tears from his eyes, Fred had fallen out of his seat, and Lydia was doubled over with giggles. But as soon as Ron came in she stopped laughing.</p><p>"We made a bet," George explained "To see who could make Lydia laugh. And I won!"</p><p>"No you didn't! You made her giggle. I made her laugh." Fred disagreed.</p><p>"Well shut up, will you?" Ron grumbled "We're trying to have a conversation next door."</p><p>"Aw! Has Ickle-Ronnikins got his knickers in a twist because we're having more fun than he is?" Fred mocked.</p><p>Lydia stifled another laugh.</p><p>Ron turned on her "You think that's funny?"</p><p>Lydia shook her head.</p><p>"Say something, freak!"</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione admonished.</p><p>"What? She's a freak. She knows it."</p><p>Lydia sighed.</p><p>Fred and George drew their wands "You had better watch your mouth, little brother." Fred warned.</p><p>"You might just find it in an ugly place." George continued.</p><p>"Whatever." Ron rolled his eyes and left the compartment. Harry and Hermione stayed.</p><p>"Are you okay, Lydia?" Hermione asked the silent girl.</p><p>She nodded once in response.</p><p>"Hey, Lydia?" Harry asked "I heard you talking to Snuffles on the platform. Who were you talking about?"</p><p>Lydia turned white and shook her head violently.</p><p>"Hey it's okay!" Harry was surprised at her reaction "You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering."</p><p>"I think you should leave, mate." George whispered to Harry "She doesn't like questions."</p><p>Harry nodded and whispered back "Can I ask you why?"</p><p>"We don't know." Fred joined the conversation after calming Lydia down "But we found out pretty quick after asking her about the Order meetings."</p><p>Lydia sat in the corner, hiccuping, with Hermione beside her.</p><p>"Lydia?" Harry moved closer "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something so personal."</p><p>"It's okay, Harry. It wasn't that personal." Lydia whispered.</p><p>Harry's eyes widened, he'd never heard her speak before "Still," he said "It was your business and I shouldn't have pried. Are you okay?"</p><p>Lydia nodded.</p><p>"Okay. I'm sorry." Harry backed out of the compartment and headed back to his own.</p><p>Ron was sitting next to the window and cursing under his breath "Stupid Smart. Why'd she have to join us this summer?"</p><p>"Ron?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What's so wrong with Lydia? She seems nice. So what if she's a bit strange?" Harry pressed.</p><p>"Her family's bad news, Harry. They're like the Malfoy's. Evil." Ron exclaimed.</p><p>"I don't think so." Hermione came back into the compartment "And you are truly terrible to her, Ron. And she's never retaliated or done anything to you."</p><p>"She's weird!" Ron protested "I don't think she should be in the Order or even at Hogwarts. Her parents should have kept her home where freaks belong."</p><p>"Please stop using that word, Ron." Harry asked.</p><p>"But it describes her perfectly."</p><p>"It's what the Dursley's used to call me." Harry said quietly.</p><p>"Oh...oh!" Ron realized "But you know I'd never call you that!"</p><p>"Then what makes it okay to call Lydia that?" Harry asked.</p><p>Ron was at a loss for words.</p><p>Word count: 1063 words <br/>Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!<br/>Love,<br/>The Author</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thestral drawn carriages pulled up to the massive castle that was Hogwarts and Lydia, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan stepped out. They hurried through the falling droplets of rain into the Great Hall.</p><p>The four sat down at the long Gryffindor table together. Fred, George, and Lee were cracking jokes and laughing. Lydia was more reserved but would make a comment every now and then that would make the others stare at her for a moment before exploding into giggles.</p><p>Sitting just a few seats away were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Ron grumbled "She doesn't have any reason to laugh."</p><p>"Oh, do shut up, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>Fred, George, and Lee laughed loudly again and Harry looked over to see Lydia sitting in the middle with a serene smile on her face. He felt his lips twitch upward until Ron elbowed him hard in the ribs.</p><p>"You agree with me, right mate?"</p><p>"About what?" Harry asked having missed the conversation between Ron and Hermione.</p><p>"Smart!" Ron said, exasperated, "She shouldn't be laughing!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because! She's not normal."</p><p>"That's not a good reason, Ron." Hermione insisted.</p><p>"Well, I say it is." Ron scowled "You-Know-Who is back. Nobody should be laughing."</p><p>"Why don't you go tell them that? You are a prefect now, aren't you?" Hermione was clearly getting sick of Ron's attitude.</p><p>"You know what?" Ron stood up "I think I will." He made his way over to the chuckling group "Smart!" He shouted.</p><p>Instantly Lydia's smile vanished and she grew quiet.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Ron asked rudely.</p><p>"None of your business, Ronald." Fred leapt to Lydia's defense.</p><p>"Yeah! Keep your nose out of it!" George joined his brother.</p><p>"I'm a prefect. And I want to know what's so funny?" Ron snarled.</p><p>"Aw, Ickle-Ronnikins wants to be strong and commanding, so adorable." Fred laughed.</p><p>"Just leave us alone, Ron. Go back to your biscuits." George shooed his younger brother away.</p><p>"What? Got nothing to say for yourself, Smart?" Ron addressed the trembling girl who did not answer "I thought not."</p><p>A single tear traced its way down Lydia's cheek and she turned away from her tormentor.</p><p>"Don't turn your back on me!" Ron grabbed the back of her robes and spun her round.</p><p>Instantly Fred and George had their wands out and pointed at Ron.</p><p>"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall appeared "Wands away, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." She noticed Ron's hand still gripping Lydia's robes "Release Miss Smart, Mr. Weasley." Ron gave a final yank on her robes pulling her off the bench.</p><p>Lydia yelped as her head smashed against the stone floor.</p><p>"Miss Smart! Are you alright?" McGonagall asked as she helped the girl back up. Lydia nodded. "Mr. Weasley. Detention. And I will be writing to your mother. Now go back to your seat."</p><p>"But Professor-!" Ron complained.</p><p>"No buts. Back to your seat. Professor Dumbledore has a few words before the feast."</p><p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p><p>After the feast and Professor Dumbledore's speech, not to mention the Ministry Toad, Umbridge's, speech, the Gryffindor students made their way back to their common room.</p><p>"What did she mean? Progress for progress's sake must be prohibited, what a load of rubbish!" George made his voice high pitched to match Umbridge's before breaking character and laughing.</p><p>"It's not a good thing, George." Lydia smacked him gently, smiling nonetheless "It means the Ministry is trying to interfere at Hogwarts. They want to control us."</p><p>"Us?" Fred put his hand on his chest in mock horror "I'd like to see them try."</p><p>"Just be careful." Lydia warned "I have a terrible feeling about this year." She said goodnight and made her way up to her dormitory.</p><p>Already inside were Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. Lavender had her arms crossed and was glaring at Hermione. Parvati was sitting on her bed and rolling her eyes.</p><p>"So you think he's telling the truth?" Lavender spat at their bushy haired roommate.</p><p>"I don't think it. I know he is. I believe Harry and so should you." Hermione stayed calmly.</p><p>Lydia slunk around them and started unpacking her trunk.</p><p>"And what do you think, Smart?" Lavender snarled "Do you believe Potter, or the Prophet?"</p><p>"I believe the truth." Lydia muttered "Harry's truth."</p><p>"Listen, Lavender," Hermione stepped forward before Lavender could reply "You keep your big, fat mouth shut about Harry. Or you'll have detention faster than you can say your own name."</p><p>"Whatever." Lavender climbed into her four-poster bed and snapped the curtains shut.</p><p>Parvati cautiously moved over to the still angry Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder "For what it's worth," she whispered "I believe Harry too."</p><p>Hermione seemed to deflate and plopped sown on the bed next to Lydia, she turned to the girl "Thanks Lydia." She said in a hushed tone "I really appreciate your support, and I know Harry does too. Don't let Ronald get to you. He can be such an arse."</p><p>"Don't I know it." Lydia rubbed the back of her still sore head.</p><p>"Are you alright? I saw what Ron did to you before the feast."</p><p>"I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle." Hermione didn't look convinced "Really, it's just a little bump." Lydia assured her.</p><p>"Okay, but if it still hurts tomorrow, promise me you'll go see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione begged quietly.</p><p>"I promise." Lydia whispered back.</p><p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p><p>The next morning Lydia's head felt much better. As she got dressed for the day she felt a vision coming on and sat down heavily on her bed. Thank goodness Lavender and Parvati had already gone down for breakfast.</p><p>But Hermione was still there and she hurried over asking "Lydia, are you alright?"</p><p>"Fine..." Lydia mumbled "I'm fine."</p><p>"No, you're not! I'm going to get Professor McGonagall, you look really pale."</p><p>"No!" Lydia grabbed Hermione's hand to stop her from running off "It'll pass in a moment."</p><p>She closed her eyes and saw...</p><p>Umbridge pouring a potion into a cup of tea...</p><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione meeting in the Hog's Head pub with a number of other people...</p><p>Luna Lovegood casting a patronus...</p><p>Harry sprinting down a corridor pursued by Draco Malfoy...</p><p>She opened her eyes to find herself flat on her back on her bed. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey leaning over her.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Smart, are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked.</p><p>Hermione stood behind the teacher and the Matron. Lydia couldn't say anything in front of her.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just got dizzy." She tried to indicate what had happened to Professor McGonagall, that she'd had a vision.</p><p>"Well then, Professor Dumbledore asked to see you this morning so I'll escort you to his office, shall we?" McGonagall straightened up and offered Lydia a hand.</p><p>Lydia accepted and pulled herself up with the help of Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall. She followed her head of house out of the dormitory, through the common room, and towards Dumbledore's office.</p><p>Word count: 1166 words<br/>I hope you like it! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!<br/>Love,<br/>The Author</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Visons Before Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Why me?' Lydia thought to herself as she followed Professor McGonagall to the Headmasters office 'Stupid visions, not even letting me eat breakfast.'</p><p>"Lemon Drop" Professor McGonagall said clearly, the gargoyle sprang aside and Lydia went up the spiral staircase.</p><p>As she reached the top she found herself at the door to Dumbledore's office. She knocked.</p><p>"Enter." Came Dumbledore's serene voice. Lydia pushes open the door. "Ah, Miss Smart, I'm glad Professor McGonagall caught you before breakfast."</p><p>"Yeah, um, about that..."</p><p>"Yes?" Dumbledore raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"I had a vision." Lydia blurted "But it was kind of a jumble and I don't know what any of it meant. Hermione Granger was there and now she'll be suspicious of me and want to know what happened. What do I do? What do I tell her?" She rambled herself into silence, waiting for Dumbledore to answer her many questions.</p><p>"Take a deep breath Miss Smart. It will be alright." Dumbledore said calmly.</p><p>"But-But she saw me have a vision! And Hermione's supposed to be the brightest witch of her age. She'll figure it out and I'll be even more hated than I am now." Lydia was thinking the worst.</p><p>"I assure you, Miss Smart, you are not hated. You are a valuable member of the Order and frankly, Miss Granger is not the brightest witch of her age. I believe that honor falls to you."</p><p>Lydia blushed "Thank you, Professor."</p><p>"Now I will handle Miss Granger's questions as they come. Tell me about your vision."</p><p>So Lydia explained the vision. When she was finished Dumbledore places his fingers together and peered over his half-moon glasses.</p><p>"Curious." He mused "And you don't know what potion Professor Umbridge was pouring? That seems the most concerning to me."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir, but no." Lydia hung her head.</p><p>"Do not fret, Miss Smart. I will alert Professor Snape to inform me of any potions Professor Umbridge asks him to make, buys, or makes herself." Dumbledore assured her "In the meantime, I believe it is time for class. I assume you did not get breakfast?"</p><p>Lydia shook her head "No, sir."</p><p>"Well, take a few sweets then. It's not the most healthy, but we can't have you running on an empty stomach."</p><p>Lydia took a few sweets and left the office, bidding Dumbledore goodbye. She hurried to her first class, History of Magic, and sat down next to Hermione.</p><p>"What happened this morning?" Hermione had stopped taking notes to question Lydia "You went rigid and just fell back. It was like you were unconscious but your eyes were open."</p><p>"Not now, Hermione." Lydia whispered through gritted teeth.</p><p>"What?" Ron asked leaning in "You passed out, Smart?"</p><p>"It seemed like it." Hermione was getting frustrated.</p><p>"Ha!" Ron let out a quiet laugh "What happened? Forget to eat? Maybe that's a good thing, with how you look."</p><p>"Ronald!" Hermione admonished.</p><p>"Ahem!" Professor Binns cleared his throat "If you are quite finished, I would like to return to the lesson."</p><p>Hermione and Lydia, close to tears, blushed, realizing that the whole class was looking at them. Ron just rolled his eyes.</p><p>The rest of the class went by quickly and the Gryffindor students hurried to potions.</p><p>Lydia, however, didn't head towards the dungeons. Instead she went to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall to cry.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, dear." Came a quiet female voice "You're beautiful and bright and wonderful. I would have loved to have had you as a daughter."</p><p>"Ronald Weasley is an arse." A male voice spoke up "He's picking on you to try to bring himself up and make himself feel better."</p><p>"But why me? Not that I would wish this kind of torture on another student, but why can't he just not pick on anyone?" Lydia hiccuped.</p><p>"Take it from me, I used to be just like him," the man's voice soothed "I used to hate someone just because they existed. But I learned to not pick on him as I matured. I didn't stop hating him, but that was because he got involved with Voldemort. Ron has no reason to hate you. So, once he grows up a little, he won't be so cruel."</p><p>"Thank you." Lydia sighed and wiped her tear stained cheeks "I'd better get to class."</p><p>She unlocked the stall and smiled at the spirits of James and Lily Potter. They had become like second parents to her at Hogwarts. The married couple smiled at each other, glad that they had cheered up the girl. Lydia hurried down to the dungeons where Potions class was held.</p><p>"You're late, Miss Smart." Professor Snape scolded her gently.</p><p>"Sorry Professor. It won't happen again." She promised.</p><p>"Very well." The students were shocked, he wasn't going to take off points? "Take a seat."</p><p>The only spot left open was with the Golden Trio, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Lydia sighed as she sat down next to Hermione, preparing herself for more questions.</p><p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p><p>"Shut up, Hermione!" Potions was over and Hermione had been following Lydia back up to Gryffindor Tower, pestering her for answers.</p><p>"I just want to know what happened!" Hermione said impatiently.</p><p>"If you must know, that's between me and Dumbledore."</p><p>"But-!" Lydia had snapped her curtains shut, closing Hermione out.</p><p>Hermione spluttered and headed back down to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.</p><p>"So? Find anything?" Ron asked, his mouth full of chocolate from his mother.</p><p>"No." Hermione grumbled "I just want to know what happened this morning. It was scary. And it was almost as if McGonagall knew something was happening, she walked in as soon as it started."</p><p>"Hermione, If you really want answers go ask Dumbledore. He's the one McGonagall took her to." Harry sighed. He didn't like Ron being mean to Lydia or Hermione's constant questioning of her.</p><p>"Of course!" Hermione jumped up "Come on!"</p><p>"What?" Harry asked, confused.</p><p>"You're the only one of us who knows where Dumbledore's office is. Take us there." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair.</p><p>"Oi! Hermione!" Harry yelped "I'm not helping you with this mad idea."</p><p>"Mate," Ron grinned "It was your idea."</p><p>Defeated, Harry sighed "Fine. Let's go."</p><p>Hermione grinned and followed Harry out the portrait hole. She turned back however and grabbed Ron, pulling him from his seat in front of the fire and dragging him out of the common room.</p><p>Word count: 1083 words <br/>Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!<br/>Love,<br/>The Author</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dumbledore's Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Um..." the Golden Trio paused in front of the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office.</p><p>"What's the password?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I don't know!" Hermione said worriedly "How are we going to get in now?"</p><p>"His password is usually a sweet of some sort. Let's just try different candies." Harry suggested.</p><p>"Cockroach cluster!"</p><p>"Fizzing Wizzbee!"</p><p>"Licorice wand!"</p><p>"Chocolate frog!"</p><p>Harry and Hermione had been taking turns shouting sweets at the gargoyle.</p><p>"Um...lemon drop?" Ron asked quietly.</p><p>The gargoyle leapt aside and Harry and Hermione stared at Ron, shocked that he had had a good guess.</p><p>"Well...?" Ron asked "Let's go!"</p><p>And the three friends hurried up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. As they reached the top and the great wooden door to the office and answers, Hermione knocked three times. The door swung open and revealed Dumbledore sitting at his desk as of waiting for them.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. What a surprise to find you here. How can I help you?" Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses.</p><p>"Um..." Hermione hemmed and hawed for a moment before straightening her back and stealing her will to say "We have some questions, Professor."</p><p>"Yes, I thought you might." Harry was trying to make eye contact with Dumbledore, who was avoiding his eyes "What do you want to know, Miss Granger?"</p><p>"We were wondering what happened with Lydia this morning." Harry blurted out before Hermione could speak.</p><p>"Yes, I am aware that Miss Granger was there."</p><p>"So? What happened?" Ron asked loudly "Was Smart being possessed or something?"</p><p>"No, no." Dumbledore assured them "Miss Smart is not possessed. She's ill. She has a medical condition that makes her have seizures."</p><p>"Really?" Hermione asked, shocked "I had no idea! I've shared a dorm with her for five years and I had no idea!"</p><p>"Most of the time she takes a potion to suppress the seizures but it appears she's built up a tolerance." Dumbledore sighed "I've referred Miss Smart to Madam Pomfrey and hopefully she will find a solution."</p><p>"Can I help?" Hermione begged "I feel terrible for her."</p><p>"No. Do not feel pity for her. She hates that. All I ask is that you keep this information to yourself. Miss Smart does not want it out in the open." Dumbledore explained "And I do not think Madam Pomfrey needs any assistance at the moment. Although I appreciate your offer, Miss Granger."</p><p>Hermione sighed "Alright, thank you Professor."</p><p>She and Ron turned to leave but Harry stayed behind. Telling them to go on without him and he'd meet them back in the common room.</p><p>"Professor?" Harry's asked nervously "I was wondering...well, if you could tell me-?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not Harry." Dumbledore avoided Harry's eyes "Now is not the best time. I will tell you everything in time."</p><p>Harry sighed loudly "Alright." He turned to leave but stopped and moved back into the room "By the way, I know you're lying about Lydia having seizures. I don't know why but I know you are."</p><p>"You are entitled to your own beliefs, Harry." Dumbledore spoke calmly "But I ask that you do not share your beliefs with Mr. Weasley. He seems to have a strong dislike of Miss Smart."</p><p>"Yeah, alright." And Harry left the office.</p><p>Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and a figure emerged from the shadows.</p><p>"Seizures? Seriously?" Lydia rolled her eyes "That's the best you could come up with?"</p><p>"Would you have preferred the truth? That you see the future. That you are a seer like Professor Trelawny." Dumbledore asked.</p><p>Lydia thought about it for a moment before responding with a resolute "No."</p><p>"I know it's not ideal, but please, just play along for now." Dumbledore pleaded.</p><p>"You forget, Professor, I've seen what could happen. I don't want Voldemort to gain any more power than he already has. I'll play the game as long as it takes to bring him down."</p><p>Lydia left the office, her robes sweeping behind her in a very good impression of Professor Snape, and made her way back to the common room and the questions Hermione surely had.</p><p>On her way down, she ran into The spirit of Ariana.</p><p>"Hello." She greeted.</p><p>"Hello, Lydia." Ariana smiled slightly "How was Albus?"</p><p>"Frustrating as ever." Lydia laughed "But, he does what must be done, I suppose."</p><p>"Yes, he does work towards 'The Greater Good.'" Ariana grumbled "He always has and it seems he always will."</p><p>"I know you aren't Professor Dumbledore's biggest fan, but what happened between you?"</p><p>"I suppose it's time I told you." Ariana sighed "Albus is my brother."</p><p>"No way!" Lydia gasped "I knew Dumbledore had a brother but I didn't know anything about a sister."</p><p>"Yes, I died very young. When Albus was only about," She scrunched up her nose in thought "Oh, eighteen? Nineteen? The longer you're dead the harder it is to remember."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Lydia said sadly "I know it's rude to ask, but how did you die?"</p><p>"That, I'm afraid, is a story for another time." Ariana smiled mysteriously and floated through a wall, away from Lydia.</p><p>"Goodbye!" Lydia called quietly. Spirits were horrible at farewells, often forgetting that humans couldn't follow them through walls.</p><p>"Who are you talking to?" Fred and George stepped out from behind a tapestry.</p><p>"Oh...no one!" Lydia stumbled over her words for a moment before lying.</p><p>"No, you were talking to someone." George said.</p><p>"Who would I be talking to? There's no one here." Lydia pointed out "I was thinking aloud. That's all."</p><p>The twins narrowed their eyes in an identical movement.</p><p>"Then why would you say goodbye?" Fred questioned.</p><p>"None of your business." And Lydia hurried off, back to the common room.</p><p>"Freddie?" George turned to his twin "Do you think our dear Miss Smart is hiding something?"</p><p>"Why yes, Georgie, I do believe she is." Fred grinned "Should we try to find out what it is?"</p><p>"If I were you, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall rounded the corner "I would do no such thing. In fact, I would get back to your common room before I take points from Gryffindor for your being out at this hour."</p><p>Fred and George looked at each other and bolted, knowing McGonagall was serious.</p><p>Word count: 1050 words <br/>Hey! Enjoy! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!<br/>Love,<br/>The Author</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The DA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia left the Hogs Head and stepped into the frigid winter air. She had just come from a meeting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with a number of other students. The Golden Trio wanted to start a group to teach defensive spells. Lydia hated Umbridge and thought such a group would be a very good idea.</p><p>Suddenly she felt a vision coming on. Lydia spun around and dashed, past Harry, Ron, and Hermione, back into the Hogs Head.</p><p>"Lydia?" Hermione called after her "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Fine, fine." Lydia shouted and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>She hurried past Abeforth Dumbledore and into the small bathroom in the bar. She had barely made it into a stall when the vision hit.</p><p>One of the girls from the meeting, Marietta Edgecomb, talking to Umbridge...</p><p>A bruised and bloodied Hagrid trying to soothe a giant...</p><p>A long, dimly lit hallway that led to a dark door...</p><p>"Oof!" Lydia fell to her knees in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl.</p><p>"Lydia?" Hermione's voice came from outside the stall "Whats wrong? Are you having another seizure?"</p><p>"No, Hermione, I'm fine." Lydia croaked "I'm just not feeling very well."</p><p>"Do you want us to take you back to the castle? We can bring you to Madam Pomfrey."</p><p>"No, no I'll be alright." Lydia sighed and opened the door "Don't worry about me." She forced a smile "Really, I'll be alright."</p><p>Hermione looked unconvinced "Okay, But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."</p><p>"I won't." And Lydia pushed past the bushy haired brunette, out the door.</p><p>"Everything alright, Miss Smart?" Abeforth asked as she sat down at the bar.</p><p>"Yes, everything's fine." Lydia grabbed the mug of butterbeer the old man passed her and took a sip "Can I use your fire? I need to talk to your brother."</p><p>Abeforth's eyes widened, he hadn't known that Lydia knew he was Dumbledore's brother. He nodded silently and led Lydia through the back door of the bar and to the fire.</p><p>"Thank you." Lydia smiled.</p><p>Abeforth nodded and left her alone. Unknown to the young soul spotter Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hidden under the invisibility cloak inside the room.</p><p>"Dumbledore's office!" Lydia cried as she tossed a small handful of floo powder on the fire. She stuck her head in the fire and called out "Professor?"</p><p>The Golden Trio were unable to hear Dumbledore's reply. But they could hear Lydia's answer.</p><p>"No, everything's fine...I just had another one...No, I shouldn't say what I saw now. It's too dangerous, I'm not in a secure location...Yeah, about that, I'm in the Hogs Head...Yeah I know...No, I won't tell anyone...I hope you know what Harry and his friends are up to?...No? I'll tell you when I get back to school...Okay, thank you, Professor... Yes, see you later."</p><p>Ron was angry and confused. In truth, he knew he was cruel to Lydia, but he wasn't sure why he hated her so much. It wasn't like she was a Death Eater or anything. But still he just couldn't stand her. His mum would say he had a crush on her. But that couldn't be true.</p><p>Hermione was worried. What could Lydia be hiding? What did she mean when she said 'I've had another one?' She glanced at Harry, who looked concerned, and tried to give him a reassuring smile.</p><p>Harry was very confused. Why did Lydia have to talk to Professor Dumbledore so urgently? Was she okay? He knew the headmaster had said she had seizures, but he didn't believe that. What could really be happening to her? He decided to ask Sirius in his next letter.</p><p>The trio snuck out of the back room and took off the invisibility cloak outside the Hogs Head. They made their way to the Quill Shop whispering all the way.</p><p>"I told you, Smart can't be trusted!" Ron said loudly, brushing the snow off his hat.</p><p>"Why?" Hermione asked "It's not like she was contacting a known Death Eater. She was talking to Dumbledore!"</p><p>"But she-!"</p><p>"Ron, shut up." Harry snapped "What do you have against Lydia anyway?"</p><p>"I just don't trust her. She's weird." Ron crossed his arms.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up a quill "Well, at least one good thing came of the meeting."</p><p>"What's that?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"</p><p>⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️</p><p>Lydia walked up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the large wooden door.</p><p>"Enter." The headmaster called and the door swung open.</p><p>"Good evening, Professor." Lydia greeted.</p><p>"Good evening, Miss Smart. You had another vision?" Dumbledore put his fingers together and peered over his half moon spectacles at his pupil "Please, tell me everything."</p><p>So Lydia did.</p><p>The headmaster took a deep breath "And this last vision, do you know where it is?"</p><p>"No, but I have a few ideas. I assume it's where the weapon is hidden."</p><p>"You assume correctly." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with pride at her intelligence.</p><p>"Then I also assume that you approve of Harry's plan to form a secret defense group? To teach his fellow students how to defend themselves?"</p><p>"As I was unaware of this plan, I can neither disapprove or approve." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously "But I thank you for bringing it to my attention."</p><p>"Of course, Professor."</p><p>"Now off to bed, pip pip!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 914 words<br/>Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!<br/>Lots of love,<br/>The Author</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>